Paul Lahote and Dakota Uley
by Btchpleasehaha
Summary: This is a twilight story-This is a paul and dakota imprint story i hope yall like this story paul was a player before he dated rachel but now hes not...i hope you like this story remember PAUL AND DAKOTA IMPRINT NOT A PAUL AND RACHEL
1. Chapter 1

**Paul Pov**

 ** _I woke up to the sound of the doorbell"Whos there" i yelled,"Its Sam and Jared"sam yelled."Come in"i yelled as i put a pair of jeans,a white t-shirt and a pair of white converse on.I walked downstairs and got some cereal doing the same as my bestfriends,we all sat down at my kitchen always lived alone ever since my father got put in jail and my mom left."So this is your guy's first day of school since you've phased are you ready"sam said to me and jared"HELL YEAH"jared and me said at the same time._**

 ** _"Do i still have to break up with rachel"i asked sam,"yes you do its for her safety unless you imprint on her its the best thing to do""Okay well this is awkward ummm we should get to school now lets go"jared said while standing up and heading out the front door.I locked the door as we got out and headed to my truck were going to school._**

 **Dakota POV**

 ** _I heard sam leave so i decided that i should get up and get ready for school.I went into the bathroom and had a shower,brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a high ponytail.I went into my room and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans a white crop top and black converse.I went downstairs and got a granola bar,then i went out the front door and got into my SUV and headed to school.(she lives alone with sam)I was excited to see kim and emily after all i havent seem them since before spring break.I was also very curious on why jared and paul left before spring break,i hoped to see Paul again I've always secretly liked him but i didnt want to interfere with rachel and pauls relationship._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you want to read the last part of Chapter 1 i added a few things and i forgot to add this in the last chapter but Sam has already imprinted on emily and emily knows about the and paul didnt go over to sams place because sam thought it was to dangerous for Dakota**

 **Pauls POV**

 ** _I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the truck,i saw rachel waiting for me beside my ran up to me and kissed me i pushed her off."i dont think we should be together anymore"i said,"Fine I never loved you anyway i was just pretending too"She said and walked off.I started shaking like crazy,Next thing i knew i was getting dragged of into the woods by when i got into the forest i phased,"THAT SON OF A BITCH" i yelled in my head,"paul calm down"he alpha ordered me._**

 ** _"Now go back to your house and just chill till your patrol time later okay"sam said "Yeah okay"i said and ran to my house_**

 **Dakotas Pov**

 ** _I drove into the parking lot right on time to see paul shaking and sam pulling him into the woods."i'll have to ask sam about that later" i thought.I got out of the car just to be hugged by kim and emily,"DAKOTS"they both yelled which was their nickname for me."We missed you"kim said "i missed you guys too".After that we all headed into school and to first period._**

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

 ** _As soon as i got home i was met by the loud noise of Jared and sam(emily was at her house) throwing the football in the backyard.I went through the kitchen and dropped my bag off by the table, went out the backdoor and sat on the porch swing."Hey what happened to paul this morning i saw him shaking like crazy"i said_**

 ** _"aww is little Dakota worried about poor paul"jared said in a baby voice while sam laughed."shut the fuck up jared,im going upstairs and taking a nap"i said while rolling my eyes and went upstairs to take a nap._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:The reason that Dakota and Sam live alone is because their mom died while giving birth to them(They're twins) and their dad thought it was their fault so he physically abused them both and raped Dakota 2x**

 **DAKOTA POV**

 **When i woke up it was 5:00 in the morning to see sun peeking through my curtains,"well i guess i slept longer then i thought and its a sunny day".I got dressed into a pair of black highwaisted shorts and a blue croptop with a pair of my blue converse(I love converse).I went into the bathroom and put my hair in a side braid and brushed my teeth.I wasnt hungry so I decided to watch some TV.I was watching TV for about a half an hour till I heard a knock on the door,i got off the couch and opened the door.!it was jared and paul which was not surprising since their basically hanging out with sam 24/7.I didnt bother to look either one of them in the eye so i just said"come in busams not awake yet".I sat back on the couch and continued watching TV,until i heard paul say "Hey Dakota".I turned to look at him and when i met his eyes it was like the world stopped and nothing mattered but him,i turned back and looked at the TV and said"Hey Paul"**

 **PAUL POV**

 **"Hey Dakota"i said trying to make a conversation while jared tried and wake sam turned and looked right into my eyes,Thats when the world stopped nothing mattered but her,all i wanted to do was protect her."Hey Paul" she said and thats when i knew i had just imprinted on Dakota Uley thats also when i thought,"Sam is going to kill me"."Dakota you wanna drive to school with me"i said,She turned to me looking a little nervous and said "sure ill just go grab my bag".I waited for her,till she came down and when she did they got into his the way there i asked"Can i drive you home after school?","Yeah as long as you dont mind".As we pulled into the school parking lot i turned to Dakota and said"Dakota i understand if you dont want to but can i kiss you"i was trying to put the love in my eyes while i stared at her,she turned to me and said "i would love too but arent you dating rachel"**

 **With that i had found my anwser,I leaned over and gently grabbed her face and gave her a quick passionate kiss then she got out of the car and smiled at me while saying "Bye" and heading off to kim.I got out of the car and went into the school.**

 **AT LUNCH**

 **While i was eating lunch at the table with sam and jared right beside the one that Dakota,Kim and emily were at i saw rachel coming over to Dakota "OH SHIT"i thought**

 **DAKOTA POV**

 **While i was eating lunch and talking to kim and emily i saw rachel coming up to me."Hey you slut"rachel said,i just ignored her "Are you going to talk to me you slut or are you going to kill me like you did to your mother or even do what your father did to you"she said with an evil tone in her when the tears started to fall and i started to shake uncontrollably.**


End file.
